After School Hours
by LSpade
Summary: Temptation. It can bring out the worst in you, but sometimes the best as well. Trapped in Smallville High, Clark, Lois, Oliver, and Chloe try to figure out how to escape all the while attempting to dodge kryptonite, a shadowy killer, and illusions to the mind. Is it just another toss into the weird and unexplained, or is there something lurking beneath the surface? Chlollie, too.
1. Detention

**Hey, guys! This is an intentional story that I hope will come out the way I expect it to. I decided to write a story based on this dream I had a while ago. There really aren't main characters, but it mostly revolves around Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Oliver. There is romance, so all you lovey-doveys out there will have your share of fluff.**

**This is very much AU. Oliver, Tess, and Emil go to school with Clark, Lois, and Chloe. They're in their senior year and they all reside in Smallville. They all know about Clark being the Blur and Oliver being Green Arrow. There is also more, but I can't give too much away. So, sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smallville, understood? Okay. On with the story.**

There was nothing to do but drum on the desks with pencils, tap their feet to silent tunes in the classroom, and toss paper balls here and there to pass the time. The ticking of the clock resonated off the walls, taunting them with each passing second, leaving them lost in their own thoughts. To make matters worse, the town of Smallville was currently undergoing a hellacious storm that wouldn't let up in the slightest bit. Now they were stuck in the high school for unknown hours. In the midst of it all, a paper ball ricocheted off one of the desktops and hit the teacher square in the face. Everyone went completely still.

He stood up abruptly and slammed his hands down on the top of his desk angrily. "What is the matter with you delinquents?" he bellowed in frustration as a clap of thunder boomed outside. The students remained silent, staring straight ahead, trying not to crack a smile. "You all think this is one big party!"

"Well, you just answered yourself, Mr. Pierre," Oliver retorted, leaning back casually in his seat. Low snickers came from his detention mates.

"Oh, very funny, Mr. Queen," Mr. Pierre smiled sarcastically, rounding his desk to the front. "You're the big shot here, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I am quite the catch," Oliver leaned forward to smirk at the teacher.

"Then stay back. I wouldn't want to _catch_ your disease," Pierre quipped.

A series of teasing sounds and remarks emanated from around the room. Oliver narrowed his eyes before standing up from his seat. He turned to look at his friends.

"If we're gonna be stuck here for who knows how long while it pours like hell outside, why not make it interesting?" He took a seat on his desktop.

"Well, you're the one who got us stuck in here," Lois piped up from the back of the classroom with a roll of her eyes. "Next time you wanna catapult kids across the football field, you might want to leave us out of it."

"Says the girl who came for the story, but ended up flying the furthest through the air," Oliver smirked.

The others laughed as Lois pursed her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're just mad that I beat you."

"Hey, you wouldn't be singing the happy song if Clark climbed up," he said.

"Somebody had to move the mattress around, especially when Lois wanted to fly all the way across the field," Clark grinned, slouching casually in his seat.

Lois slapped him across the back of his head, but couldn't help the smile spreading on her face when he turned back to wink at her.

"Yeah, and we all know she did that on purpose. She knew if she went far enough, you'd have to forget the mattress to catch her," Chloe teased in Clark's direction.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Lois exclaimed, bolting straight up in her seat.

"Lois, it was pretty obvious with the way you looked at him," Chloe rolled her eyes. Lois's cheeks began to redden, but it was nothing compared to the red in her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't like Clark was in any rush to put her down. He carried her all the way back to the other side of the field," Emil joined in on the teasing.

"I have no shame," Clark replied casually.

"Ooh, so Clark Kent finally admits he has a thing for Lois Lane," Oliver smirked, catching a glimpse of Lois's glare.

"Did I ever deny it?" Clark asked.

"How about the first couple months you knew her?" Tess asked. "You swore you hated her."

"Things were different then," he answered honestly. "I didn't take the time to get to know her."

"Wow, when did you get so confident?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say a certain someone brings out the best in me," Clark replied with a soft smile.

Everyone let out a chorus of "awws" and Lois stiffened in her seat, a deep, crimson blush coloring her cheeks. She cleared her throat and leaned forward in her seat, resting her elbows on the desktop. "Well, let's not forget _why_ I went so far. Oliver wasn't paying attention because he was too busy checking out my cousin's ass when she bent over to set down her bag."

It was Chloe's turn to blush as a smirk popped on Lois's lips. Oliver coughed in embarrassment. "I wasn't staring, I was just-"

"Ogling?" Lois interrupted, causing everyone to laugh. "Come on, Oliver. Time to toss the cards on the table. I remember a specific conversation we had one night while we were sharing a six pack and you telling me how badly you wish you could take Chloe and-"

"Okay!" Oliver shouted, standing up from his seat and raising his hands in surrender. All eyes were on him, widened in shock and amusement. "We don't need to air all our dirty secrets."

"No, go ahead, Lois," Chloe gestured to her cousin, then looked back at Oliver. "I want to know just how _dirty_ it is."

"No, it was nothing, really. I mean, I was drunk," Oliver chimed in before Lois could reply.

"You being drunk made it worse for yourself," Lois laughed. "He was so far gone, it was difficult comprehending what he was saying. But anyway, he told me that-"

"Lane, if you value your life, you will stop talking," Oliver threatened.

"Good luck with that one," Clark snorted. "Lois never stops talking."

"Easy, Smallville. Don't make me turn my wrath on you," Lois narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, he'd like that," Oliver muttered under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"You know what, Lois?" Chloe said. "Tell me later. That way Oliver can't stop you and we can spare him some embarrassment. You know, until I can get my hands on him."

"Believe me, cous, getting your hands on him is what he's trying to do," Lois said, wiggling her eyebrows. Everyone started with the teasing again.

"You are just unbelievable!" Oliver shook his head angrily.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Lois winked at him.

Suddenly Oliver smiled. "No, I love you because you confide not only in Chloe, but in me as well. Like when you told me about a certain sex dream you had about Clark."

"Oliver!" Lois yelled, turning beet red. Clark's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. All the others couldn't contain their laughter from the look on Lois's face and the smirk on Oliver's.

Suddenly, a roll of thunder sounded followed by a huge clap with a bright streak of lightning. Then, the lights went out.

"Oh, great," Lois sighed and went to look out of the window.

Clark followed. "Looks like the storm knocked the power line out. The whole school must be down, maybe even all of Smallville."

"So, what now?" Tess questioned. "The entire town is flooded. We can't go home. We can't even get to our cars."

"Clark, here, can speed us away," Oliver said. "Right, Clark?"

"What about the cars?" Clark asked absentmindedly.

"Smallville, you can lift an eighteen wheeler over your head!" Lois remarked. "You can handle a few cars."

"Right," Clark said. "Well, then, we better get going. The Farmhouse should be the safest place until the storm passes."

"Hey, Legs," Oliver articulated toward Lois. "Don't forget. I have you up against a wall right now."

"Oh, please, don't confuse me with the blonde one," Lois retorted, nodding toward Chloe. "I'm sure you'd like that."

"Oh, you don't know what I'd like," Oliver chuckled with a shake of his head. "But you'll find out soon enough."

"Uh, guys?" Emil spoke up before Lois could fire back. "Where's Mr. Pierre?"

The six looked around the darkened room, but there was no sign of the teacher.

**Good? Bad? Seemed kind of spooky towards the end there. I can just imagine it in my head and it gave me the chills. Lol. Next chapter is even more interesting and if you want to read it, then press that little 'Review' button and you should see the next chapter soon. Okay, thanks.**


	2. Locked In

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter of **_**After School Hours**_**. Now before everyone starts reading, let me just previses by saying this wasn't supposed to have main characters, but unfortunately, I can't exactly stay away from Clois. So, it is kind of heavily centered around those to with lots of Chlollie thrown into the mix.**

**Anyway, with that said, please enjoy chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Smallville.**

_Previously…_

"_Oh, you don't know what I'd like," Oliver chuckled with a shake of his head. "But you'll find out soon enough."_

"_Uh, guys?" Emil spoke up before Lois could fire back. "Where's Mr. Pierre?"_

_The six looked around the darkened room, but there was no sign of the teacher._

(((o)))

"Where did he go?" Chloe asked, standing from her seat. "_When_ did he go?"

"I don't know, but let's just be glad he didn't hear us talking about Clark and his abnormal ability to lift cars," Oliver replied.

Clark walked over to the door. He yanked on the doorknob, but found it locked.

"Smallville, what's wrong?" Lois asked as she walked up behind him.

He looked back at her. "I can't open the door."

"What does that mean?" Tess asked. "Someone locked us in here?"

"Not only that, but my powers aren't working," Clark said as he tried to open the door again.

Oliver came up and tried. "Oh, this is just too much," he sighed. He began trying to knock down the door. "Clark, on three, we're gonna ram this thing down, alright?"

Clark nodded. "Okay, one…two…three." Both men pushed through the door and it went tumbling to the ground.

"Nice work, guys," Chloe smiled, running a hand down Oliver's arm.

He grinned proudly at her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Wait until you see what else I can do." He winked at her.

"Okay, enough of that," Emil interrupted. "Clark, what's up with your powers?"

"I don't know. There must be blue kryptonite around," he said as the six walked out into the hallway.

"Where would Smallville be keeping blue K?" Tess asked.

"It is the meteor capital of the world," Clark said. "The stuff's everywhere."

"But you've been in school with your powers before. Why short out now?" Lois asked, following closely beside Clark.

"I don't know. Someone probably brought Blue K in. Either way, this means we're completely stuck in here." He led them into a classroom down the hall and picked up the phone. "All the phones are down just like the lights. And I'm not getting any cell reception."

Oliver pulled out his phone. "Yeah, my phone's ignoring me, too. So what do we do now?" He shoved his cell back in his pocket.

"We have to find out where the meteor rock is. I have to get far enough away from it so my powers can come back. Then, I can get us out of here," Clark replied as they went out into the hallway again.

"Good luck," Chloe said. "Depending on how huge this chunk of kryptonite is, it can have various radiuses and this school has over two hundred rooms. We'd be here for hours checking every crevice."

"Well, it looks like we have all the time in the world since there literally is no other way out," Lois said, walking a little ahead of the group.

"Right," Tess chimed in. "So, why don't we split into pairs and canvas the building faster."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chloe asked. "I mean, the school's pretty big."

"Don't worry, cous, Ollie will protect you," Lois teased.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just saying it'd be better if we all stay together. We have no way of contacting each other if we see something."

"She's got a point," Emil said. "All the phones are down."

"Well, then we'll all stay on the same floor. We'll check one hallway at a time," Clark suggested.

"Okay, then," Lois took charge. "Tess and Clark will be one team, Emil will come with me, and Oliver can escort Chloe." She tried to hide the grin slowly creeping onto her face.

"Hold on there, Legs," Oliver piped. "Why can't Clark go with you?"

"Well, because Clark and Tess will get more ground covered together. I mean, he and I will only start arguing and get distracted."

"I'm not sure that's the kind of distraction you're trying to avoid," Oliver smirked.

"Oh, really?" Lois commented, placing her hands on her hips. "And what is it that I'm trying to avoid since you know so much?"

Chloe looked in between the two. "Okay, what the hell is going on with you two? You've been on each other's cases since we landed in detention."

"Nothing, Ollie and I are just not really seeing eye-to-eye at the moment," Lois sneered, glaring at the tall blonde man.

"Can you two kiss and make up? We have to get moving or we'll be stuck in here even longer," Tess chimed in.

"Alright, then. I'll take Chloe. Tess, go with Emil," Oliver commanded before pushing Lois into Clark. "And Clark, take her."

Lois lost her balance and had to grab onto Clark's arms. She bit her lip as she felt his strong biceps. She was in trouble.

The other pairs headed in their own direction as Clark and Lois stood in the hall for a moment. "We should start looking. The faster we find it, the faster we can get out of here," Lois said, slowly stepping out of his embrace.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, following her into one of the classrooms. Noting that it was just the two of them in the room, he slowly approached her. "So, tell me about this sex dream you had."

Lois froze immediately from searching the teacher's desk. She stood up straight and realized Clark was right behind her. "Oh, uh, that was just Oliver being Oliver."

"Hmm, I don't know," he murmured, turning her around to face him. "You seemed to be pretty embarrassed by that little secret slipping out." He took a step closer to her and she reciprocated by taking a step back, bumping into the desk in the process.

"Embarrassed?" she chuckled nervously. "No, I was just shocked that he would tell you that when he promised he wouldn't." Her eyes widened.

"So, it _was_ true," he teased, his eyebrows shooting up in amusement. He placed his hands on her hips to pull her into him. "You gotta tell me more about it."

"There's really not much to tell," she mumbled, her eyes flickering to his lips.

He smiled. "I think there is." He leaned down to kiss her.

Lois met him halfway and their lips brushed against each other. Her eyes fluttered to his for a moment before she pulled him down for a deeper kiss as she threw her arms around his neck. Clark's arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they nibbled at each other's lips. Suddenly, a thought came to Lois's mind. She reluctantly pulled away from him, her hands sliding down his chest to around his waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he felt her hands fidgeting behind his back.

"Nothing," she said quickly. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before speaking again. "It's just that we need to focus on the task at hand first."

"You're right," he nodded, pulling his hands away from her waist. "That's more important."

"Yeah, so I'll check the desk and you check the book shelf," Lois said, immediately turning to teacher's desk.

Clark, very confused, walked over to the book shelf and began searching. Lois blew out a silent breath and returned her attention back to the desk.

(((o)))

After checking all the classrooms in the first hall, the six met up.

"Nothing unusual in any of the rooms we checked," Chloe spoke first.

"Yeah, nothing in ours, either," Emil said.

"We came up with nothing, too," Lois said.

"So, now we check the next hall," Clark said, looking at each of them in turn.

Oliver looked over at Lois. She was avoiding his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. She was trying her best to look nonchalant, but he could see how flustered and fidgety she actually was. Suddenly, he smirked. "You know what?" he spoke out. "Let's switch up partners."

"Why?" Emil asked.

"You know, just keep things a little more interesting," Oliver shrugged. "Why the hell not?" No one had anything else to say. "Alright, then. Tess and Chloe, Clark and Emil, and Lois will look with me."

Once again, everyone broke into pairs. "I swear there is something going on between them," Chloe said, glancing back at her cousin and Oliver who seemed to be in some kind of argument.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Tess smirked.

"Of course not," Chloe scoffed. "I know Lois has the hots for Clark. Everyone does."

Tess just chuckled as they went back into search mode. After scanning the rest of the hallways in the east wing, they headed down to west wing of the second floor of the high school. Once they all dubbed the hall clear, they met up in the midsection of the second floor.

"This is getting annoying," Tess sighed. "Why not just try to make a run for it through the rain?"

"Hello, have you looked outside?" Lois walked over to the window, gesturing to the downpour. "There is a flood out there. If we open the doors, we'll flood the school."

"She's right," Clark said. "Our safest bet is to just find the blue meteor rock. We have no other choice."

"Let's just keep looking. We're wasting time just standing around here arguing," Oliver said.

Right before they were about to break away again, Chloe stopped. "Hey, guys. Where did Emil go?"

The five looked around, but he was no where in sight. "He was just right here, right behind me," Clark said.

"Where could he have gone?" Tess asked.

"Clark."

They all turned to see who was walking up to them. Clark's eyebrows shot up. "Lana," he choke out in surprise. "I thought you were in Paris. What are you doing here?"

Lana stopped right in front of him. "I came back a few weeks ago. I haven't had the courage to face you yet, but I had came by after school today to talk to a few of my teachers and then the lights went out."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Where were you this entire time? The lights have been out for at least thirty minutes."

"I was locked in a classroom and I just escaped to try and get out of here," Lana replied.

"Did you happen to see our friend, Emil, run by?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, no. I was completely alone, which by the way is kinda creepy when you're locked in a high school," Lana said.

"So, where the hell did he disappear to?" Lois asked, wondering out loud.

No one knew.

**Chapter two down. We get some vital information here and there is more to come. Reviews get you to chapter three, so press the button. Reviews are Clois love. *wink wink***


End file.
